A Night To Never Forget
by DistorterOfIncubusDreams
Summary: Now in their seventh year, Hermione feels that after two years of waiting, she needs to let out a secret she can no longer keep in. She confides to Ginny, that she had an interesting run-in with Draco Malfoy! One that she would never forget, and one that talks about a Draco Malfoy that no one has ever seen! R&R this interesting One-shot and tell me what you think everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am very satisfied to confess I own nothing Harry Potter related, I am just a huge fanatic.**

**A/N: Ok if you are reading my fic **_**The Half Blood Vampress**_**, I bet you are probably thinking **_**"Well ftw?" - **_**Hehe **_**f**k the what? -**_** No worries, just a minor detour into the delusions of my **_**Distortions**_**. Mwahahahahahaha… -instantly silences- Ooopse my psycho showed!**

**Ok, **_**anyways**_**, here's what's up; I'm listening to my usual play list and I run across **_**Skin **_**by Rihanna - and a handful of other songs I will not stress to list at this time. Now I'm sorry, but my mind made up what you are about to read. No I am not using lyrics, just writing away until my heart is content listening to them as I am inspired to encourage this fascination with odd couplings. **

**Summary: Setting, seventh year for the Golden Trio, after the battle. Once repairs had been made to the castle, Hogwarts reopened and welcomed all students that wished to finish their studies. Now that life seems to have calmed down and everything is going great, Hermione has a deep and dark secret she wants to let out. And there's only one person she can trust; Ginny Weasley. And **_**on we go!**_

…

**The summer heat drew out a nice sheen of sweat across Hermione's skin. Her thin cotton violet tank clung to the purple bikini top underneath it and her sweet slick skin. She looked out over the waters of the black lake and sighed heavily.**

**Ginny Weasley, her best friend, and sister of her current boyfriend; Ronald Weasley; rolled onto her stomach on her towel. "I love the warm weather on the weekends." She stated squinting up at her older sister figure.**

"**So do I." Hermione looked over at her. "Can you keep a secret?" She'd been holding off for over most of the morning to ask Ginny if she could confide in her.**

**Ginny scoffed. "What kind of question is that? Of course I can keep a secret."**

**Hermione rolled her eyes and let her head fall back for a moment. "Ok, if I told you this was like…crucial to not tell a single soul, you wouldn't right?" She turned so that she was fully facing Ginny.**

**Ginny noticed the urgency in her friend's meaning, and pulled herself up until she was sitting up as well. "Ok 'Mione, I understand, what's going on?"**

**Hermione bit her lip. **_**Should I tell her? **_**She shook herself and took a deep breath. **_**Ok, tell her!**_** She met Ginny's concerned gaze. "Do you remember…after fifth year how I was angry with Ron, I broke it off?"**

**Ginny blinked. "Yeah I remember." She nodded. How could she forget? Ron had moped around The Burrow like an abused puppy while Hermione hadn't returned his owls.**

"**I toured the world of the wizards our age."**

**Ginny's eyes widened. "What does that mean?"**

"**There are taverns all over London that wizards under seventeen can go to concerts and be around the graduates into wizardry." Hermione became a little excited, loving the tingling the memory of her final night out had been.**

"**What was it like?" Ginny asked, smiling more in interest than distaste.**

"**Exhilarating." Hermione confessed shaking her head and laughing. "It was like a muggle night club almost. I drank butter beer until I could hardly stand one night, after that I watched myself."**

**Ginny's smile became a little more sly. "Who did you meet?" She pressed. "That's what this is about, you're going to tell me you met someone and they've been in touch, or we go to school with them."**

**Here Hermione kind of seemed to fail. "Ok, when I tell you, don't have a fit."**

**Ginny momentarily had a jaw dropping excited motion, but she snapped her mouth closed and pretended to zip and lock her lips and toss the key.**

**Hermione studied her momentarily, gave her a narrow eyed worried glare, and started very slowly, "I may have hidden in a dark corner with…" Ginny leaned anxiously forward. "A certain Slytherin."**

**For a moment Ginny stayed frozen leaning forward, but then she blinked, and looked at Hermione. Slowly her jaw dropped, and Hermione lunged to cover her mouth and the laughter of shock that began to escape her best friend.**

"**No, ok, ok, I'm calm!" Ginny pulled Hermione's hand away from her mouth. "I'm calm." She said again as Hermione slowly backed away. Another giggle of laughter escaped, and Ginny quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."**

**Hermione glared at her for a moment, and then relaxed. "Seriously Ginny, it happened."**

**Ginny noticed the sudden dismay in her friend at the reaction of her laughter. "Oh 'Mione." Hermione looked at her. "It really happened." Hermione nodded. Unable to control herself when Hermione wouldn't offer anything further, Ginny shrugged a shoulder in curiosity. "What…was it like?"**

**Hermione looked at her, looked at the ground, and swiped at a stray loose strand of hair nervously. "Actually," She grabbed her nerves, she was going to tell someone. She squared her shoulders and looked Ginny full on. "It was interesting."**

**Another sly grin began to peek at the corner of Ginny's lips. "How interesting?"**

**Now Hermione blushed. "Where do you want me to start?"**

"**Start with how you got there, how you ran into Slytherin Slime, and what **_**happened**_**?" Ginny added the last word grabbing Hermione playfully by the arm and shaking her.**

"**Ok, alright!" Hermione pried Ginny's hands off of her arm. "I walked there from the Leaky Caldron, it's about three blocks away. I was fifteen so I could get in at any time. I went it, met a few friends and drank butter beer until the music was the only thing left really."**

"**Who was performing?"**

**Hermione thought for a few moments and began to laugh and shake her head. "I can't remember."**

**Ginny laughed with her. "Oh what a lush!"**

**Hermione playfully slapped Ginny's leg. "Oh please." She shook her head. "Anyway, I was on the dance floor trying to make it to the bar for another drink. Draco was at the bar."**

**Ginny made and face that more or less meant, figures that'd be where he would pop up. Hermione started up with her noticing the Slytherin.**

…**Hermione's Flashback…**

**Draco held a butter beer to his lips and sipped, when he spotted Hermione he stared for a moment, since she was doing the same to him. Hermione gathered herself and tore her gaze from his and walked as carefully to the farthest side of the bar as she could, from Draco.**

**Waited on after standing there for a few minutes, she attempted to pay the bartender and he wouldn't take her coins. "The young gentleman there paid for anymore drinks you'll be having tonight." He pointed down the bar to Malfoy, and she met his gaze again.**

**The bar tender meandered off to help another customer and Hermione bustled herself back to a table near the edge of the dance floor where her friends Nikita, Syrin, and Violet sat with their purses.**

"**What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Nikita leaned over the table so that Hermione heard her over the band playing.**

"**That boy I told you about, the one from my school," Hermione said.**

**Nikita nodded taking a quick sip of her butter beer. "The Slytherin jerk." She stated nodding a few more times. "What about him?"**

**Hermione took an overly large sip of her own butter beer, which she remembered Malfoy had paid for, and instantly began to mentally kick herself. **_**Damn it Hermione why are you so shaken?**_** She snapped at herself. **_**He hates you, why would he buy your drinks?**_** A slightly more panic like version of her voice asked. **_**Maybe he's baiting me to humiliate me.**_** She looked over her shoulder, trying to be nonchalant.**

"**Hey!" Nikita's hand came down over her momentary view of Draco. "What about him 'Mione?"**

"**Hm?" **_**I was telling them about Draco.**_** "Oh, he's here." She said, feeling a little redundant for looking again after the statement.**

**He was still there, speaking with the bar tender now.**

"**Is that him?" Violet asked.**

"**Oo la la." Nikita crooned leaning against the table on her elbows. "Now how is he a jerk?"**

"**He's cute." Syrin eyed him with a little eyebrow wiggle.**

"**You can't tell us you don't like that?" Violet leaned between Hermione and Nikita's close conversation space.**

**Hermione eyed the Slytherin she'd hated for the past five years. He was filling out nicely. Being the Slytherin Quidditch team Seeker had helped with that. His blond hair wasn't slicked back anymore, and if fell teasingly into his blue eyes. Which were staring pointedly back into her own hazel. She blushed profusely and turned her back to him.**

"**She so does like him." Syrin smiled slyly and sipped on her own drink, which was a fruity colada with a mild liquor in it.**

**Hermione glared at her friends, who all smiled as if they new a deep and locked away secret. "Alright!" She snapped. "Yes, he's very attractive, but I have a boyfriend!" She reminded them.**

"**One night of Dark Deeds never smeared anyone's record if no one knows." Nikita said wiggling her brows.**

**Hermione let that sink in for a moment. She slid a glance Draco's way. He was wearing a button down shirt untucked from casual slacks and what appeared to be the same black dress shoes he wore to Hogwarts. Butter beer getting to her more rational thoughts that she usually ignored, Hermione tilted her head and turned her attention to him fully.**

_**He's watching me**_**. She thought to herself.**

**Draco sipped the last of his butter beer and smirked coyly at her. The bartender replaced his drink quickly, and Draco tipped him, and walked away from the bar, off to the left somewhere, sparing Hermione one more smirk.**

"**Well, it looks like the Slytherin Jerk is trying to use his **_**Snake's Charm **_**on you." Violet teased the straw of her second drink, that had been sitting on the table, with her teeth.**

"**Will she take the bate girls?" Syrin looked at her two companions.**

**Nikita leaned around to get a better look of Hermione's face. "Yea, I think she will, put me down for three more butter beers in." She smiled at Syrin, who pulled a small notepad out of her purse along with a muggle **_**Betty Boop**_** short pen.**

**At the top of a page she wrote **_**Hermione Caves**_**, and under it a few lines down **_**name**_** and **_**bid**_**. Nikita's name went down with, **_**bids Hermione caves in three more butter beers**_**, next to it across the separating line.**

"**I take that bid and raise you, two butter scotch snappers." Violet chimed in.**

"**I like it!" Nikita pointed at her enthusiastically.**

**Hermione looked at her friends, thanked every deity she could think of that the night was young, and drank down as much of her current butter beer as she could. Nikita ordered another round of butter beer, and two butter scotch snappers for each of them. After the first snapper was down, Hermione was glad that magically made liquors were sweet and tolerable for teenaged consumption.**

**By the time she was finished with her first butter beer her friends had bet against her, the second snapper was set in front of her. She refused, so they danced to the loud music and gave into the darkness as it was lit by the colorful lights. Stopping for a break a little while later, Hermione sipped on the second drink against her, and they coxed her into the second snapper. She didn't know why, but Hermione felt up for a little rebellion into whatever happened from that point on.**

**She ordered a third snapper and told the bartender to bring it when he'd filled the overflow of orders he seemed to have. She sipped on her nearly empty second glass. Part of her was disappointed she wasn't holding her composure better, but she laughed with her friends, and felt at ease with her surroundings.**

**From the dancing, and the poorly managing air unit, the dark room was sweltering; and Hermione was glad she'd chosen to wear her black skirt and deep scarlet halter tank. She was even more so glad it was padded, she hadn't been able to find a bra that appropriately worked with the shirt. Her skin was slick with sweet. And she eyed the tray of empty butter beer glasses.**

"**Up for more?" Syrin asked her.**

**She laughed and threw up her hands. "Why not?"**

**Nikita and Violet took the tray and the remaining glasses from the table to the bar.**

**Syrin tapped her pen to the paper of the book in front of her. "You have already surpassed this list."**

"**I haven't left any of you, not even to go to the bathroom. I haven't seen him since he walked away from the bar. He's probably gone."**

**Syrin looked at her watch. "It's only eleven o'clock. No one of Draco's stature leaves a place booming like this until they close. Especially if your drinks are still free." She pointed the pen at Nikita and Violet, returning with the drinks and another round of snappers.**

**Hermione looked over at the notes Syrin had. **_**Oh screw it, I've already shot it anyways.**_** She took the snapper offered to her, and followed it up with an overzealous sip of her butter beer. It covered the front of her shirt and she swore. "I'll be right back." She laughed, turning and heading towards the bathroom.**

**She dried her drink with her wand and sighed at the mirror and shook her head. "Last butter beer." She warned herself before leaving the bathroom.**

**As the darkness of the hall consumed her, a flickering light drew her attention to a sheer drape that it was shining through. The slightly thick black cloth shimmered with silver threads that shimmered in the flickering light. She could also see reflected the lights of the dance floor beyond. Curious, Hermione slipped her hand into the drape and pushed them aside. An averaged size double door set was opened to the dance floor and the people moving under its lights, but sound was dulled in the small V.I.P. room.**

"**Both doorways are sound enchanted. The music doesn't overpower your hearing in here." Hermione's spine stiffened at the sound of Draco's voice, and she slowly turned to find him sitting at on the only love seat in the room. "Hello Granger."**

"**Malfoy." She was disappointed at how cool and relaxed her voice sounded, but she was sure it was the drinks and snappers.**

"**Having a good time?" He asked.**

**Unable to help it, Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously. His behavior was…off. He was talking to her as if it were a casual occurrence, and as if he cared she existed. She noticed he was watching her with an ever so slowly growing grin of amusement.**

**She remembered his question, and deciding to be bold and see where this was going, Hermione answered. "Yes actually. I'm here with a few friends from an American wizarding school. They're here on vacation and I decided to come with them."**

"**Ah." He nodded. "See you're not with Weasley or Potter."**

"**No, they are doing whatever it is they had planned for the summer." She shrugged. "Not so bad to be away from them for a little while."**

"**I can see that." He glanced at the opened double doors.**

**Noticing the glance she followed his gaze, and then thought about the drinks. "Why did you tell the bar tender to cover my drinks?" She turned back to him, and he looked up at her, a small thoughtful smirk lingering for a few moments before slipping.**

"**I'm not allowed to buy drinks for someone?" Draco asked, standing.**

**Hermione stepped back for a moment. He was nearly a head taller than her five three, - even if she was wearing three inch heels - and he was looking down at her attentively. She took her gaze from his eyes and stared at his chest instead. He'd undone the top two buttons of his black shirt, and she couldn't help but stare at the flash of toned muscle she saw.**

**She glanced back up at him, unsure if she'd notice her staring, and then quickly glanced away again. "What I mean is, why did you decide to cover **_**my**_** drinks." Gathering herself she looked him in the eye again. "You hate me."**

**With a soft amusement in his eyes he looked at her, and then to the carpet as he began to slowly pace in a circle around her. Hermione followed him with her eyes. He glanced up at her from under his lashes, his eyes quickly darting back to his hands. She watched him trace the lines of his right hand with his left, and when he turned his body to face her when he stopped, she met his eyes again.**

"**Did you have to think about how to respond?" She asked softly, unsure he'd heard her over what music was filling the dim room.**

**But he responded softly and nodded. "Yes actually."**

"**Why?" She asked, mentally noting how close they were standing considering the limited spacing of the room.**

**He looked at her, and she noticed, really looked at her. He brushed a strand of her still slightly untamed waves from her cheek, and she took half a step back out of habit. His hand dropped and for a moment he looked apologetic.**

"**The truth is Granger I don't hate you." Draco confessed.**

**Suddenly the heat seeped into Hermione's skin and she took in a deep breath.**

"**If you want an explanation…I'm no good with words when it comes to something like this. So let me show you." He took her hand and led her from the booth, the music engulfing them, but Draco was walking backwards carefully, the crowd simply allowing him to pass through and closing behind Hermione as she moved passed them.**

**Draco intertwined his hand with hers and pulled her along with him until he found a spot on the already shoulder to shoulder floor he felt comfortable with. At this spot he released her hand and pulled her around the waist to him. They swayed with the music, which felt like it was thumping and tingling across Hermione's skin.**

**Their faces were inches apart, and talking was pointless if you couldn't hear. They swayed in time with the song. When the beat changed the crowd began to bounce. Both laughed at the sudden intense switch of the crowd. Looking up Hermione noticed how stunningly handsome Draco was when he actually smiled.**

_**What are you thinking?**_** She broke free from his arms and touched a hand to her head.**

**Draco looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head and walked off in the direction of her friends. They were startled to see her come from the dance floor, and even more startled to see her finish off a full butter beer without stopping.**

"**Whoa," Nikita handed her a napkin. "Slow down gumdrop, what's wrong?"**

**Hermione allowed the butter beer a moment to settle. "He likes me." She stated with a nod. "The Slytherin jerk, was just…" She stuttered to a stop, trying to find a way to describe this strange Draco Malfoy to her friends who knew only that he was an impractical git that tormented her and her friends. Her shoulders dropped and she allowed the first babble of something that came out. "He acted all dark and mysteriously…" She swayed her hand absently for a moment. "Seductive?" She chose looking at the faces of her intently listening friends.**

**Nikita looked impressed and nodded. "Sounds like a man on a mission."**

"**What are you going to do?" Syrin asked grinning, her eyebrows wiggling a little.**

"**Oh don't pressure her girls." Violet playfully slapped their arms.**

**Hermione grabbed another butter beer and checked her watch. Only eleven thirty. **_**Bloody hell.**_** She picked up her glass and glanced around looking for any sign of Draco. There wasn't one. She let out her breath shakily and turned back to her night with her friends.**

…**Brief Flashback break…**

**Ginny shook her head in awe. "So, he just made a move? Like that?"**

"**That tavern shoos the kids out at the same time as any muggle bar will kick out it's drunks for close up. So the night was early."**

"**What were you wearing again?" Ginny asked.**

**They laughed and Hermione recounted for her. "I'd picked a black pleated skirt, just simple, and a red halter top. Nothing special, it's a simple top, but," She rolled her eyes and her shoulders slumped. "I didn't have a bra that would work with it."**

"**But you said it had a padding?"**

**Hermione nodded. "Yeah and Nikita had loaned me a pair of black heels. She said they were **_**Sheik**_**." She shook her head. "I thought I'd break my neck in them, but I did very well."**

"**Nice. So," Ginny picked up her bottle of pumpkin juice she had with her. "How did the rest of the night go then? Did you run into Draco again?" She teasingly wiggled her eyebrows, and it thoroughly reminded Hermione of her three devious friends.**

"**I'm getting to that." Again they both laughed.**

…**Flashback Resumes…**

**Hermione had lost count of her drinks, and no longer cared, it was only midnight. Her skin was slick with sweet and she'd run back to the table to get a drink. Watching the crowd carefully so that she didn't loose her friends, Hermione was disappointed she'd failed in keeping them in sight. She finished her drink, told a waiter to brink four more, and headed for the dance floor.**

**A hand found hers in the mass of dancing bodies and she turned to follow it back to its owner. Draco Malfoy passed through the two people between them easily. Hermione felt a sense of wonder looking at him with the multicolored lights above them, and the look of longing in his eyes that pulled at her curiosity so dangerously, she felt like she was falling.**

**The music thrummed through her again when he pulled her against him. She swayed with him, neither of them breaking eye contact. Her skin tingled as the beat rocked the floor and air around them. A few people trying to get past shoved into Hermione. She caught herself against Draco, a hand against his neck and one against his chest.**

**She closed her eyes, thinking hard. **_**Ok, go with it**_**. She looked up at him. **_**If he wants to show me…let him see me.**_** A courage she'd never felt before came over her, and she turned in Draco's arms. She took another breath in and let it out slowly. She could only feel the music, only feel Draco at her back.**

**His hands went to her waist and she swayed with the music. He moved with her. She placed her hands on his, and danced with him, and a little for him. Moving her hips in circles when appropriate. He took her hand and spun her once pulling her back to him and grabbing her gently by the waist as she swayed and circled her hips. He kept pace and followed her, matching her movements with his own. He spun her out from him again, and the crowd opened up for them to have more room. She caught herself with her hand on his shoulder and he swept her into a circle before pulling her back to him.**

**She smiled as they danced, enjoy the feel of a salsa mingled with a waltz. As the crowd rejoined them he spun her back against him again. She let him hold her and met his eyes, feeling her own alight with excitement. He smirked. It was a smirk, she now noticed as he leaned towards her, she'd always liked.**

**His lips were soft, and the kiss lasted only for a few seconds. Hermione once again found herself stunned, and she didn't know how to react. Instinct released her from Draco again, and she pushed through the bouncing crowd. He followed her, and he caught up to her in the V.I.P. cozy that she'd found him in to begin with.**

**He caught her by the arm, and pulled her back to him. This time when their lips met she returned his kiss. Hermione felt like fireworks were going off in her head, and she couldn't find the will to encourage it to stop. Draco backed her into the velvet covered wall, more behind the thicker curtain meant to close off the little doorway to the ladies room.**

**Draco lifted her, and sat her on the small standing end table hidden in the shadows. Hermione found herself at the mercy of Draco's hands as he massaged her thighs gently, leaving a flaming trail of kisses from behind her ear to her collarbone.**

**The thumb of his right hand found her inner thigh and she gasped under his touch, but she allowed him to part her legs and lean into her. Again the fireworks went off in her head as he kissed her until she felt lightheaded. Something told her this was wrong, he'd been her enemy for years!**

**He reached up and untied the small bow of her halter top from under her hair and it fell free, falling between them as he leaned back. He searched her eyes as he leaned it to meet her in another kiss. His hand found her breasts and she gasped into his mouth, and he returned a more restrained sound when she rocked her hips against his. She whimpered chastely as he teased a nipple between his fingers.**

"**Are you up for anything I'm willing to show you Granger?" He whispered into her ear.**

**Knowing her answer should have been no, Hermione leaned against the wall and taunted Malfoy. "Only if this isn't some prank." She was panting a little.**

**Draco chuckled and leaned over her again, capturing her chin gently in his hand. Hermione was beginning to enjoy the taste of his kiss when he pulled back. Her jaw dropped when his fingertips found the spot in between her legs that was heated the most from their encounter. Pinned, due to her placement on the table in a tight corner, Hermione shook under Draco's manipulations.**

**He moved her panties aside, and she cursed her idea to wear a skirt. She knew she was well hidden in the darkened corner of the small room that was barely even paid attention to, but she couldn't help but feel exposed. Her worries were forgotten when Draco claimed one of her nipples with his mouth. Surprised, she felt another instant sensation of pleasure wash over and through her. He teased her with teeth, tongue, and his fingers. She entangled one of her hands into his hair, leaning back fully against the wall. One of his hands stayed on her waist, keeping her from tipping the small table.**

**Just as she thought she'd loose her senses from the overflow of pleasure, Draco stopped his attack. He leaned against the wall on his hands, looking down at her. Sweet covered his brow, and his soft linen shirt was damp against his chest.**

**His smile was brilliant, with a cocky edge. He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.**

**When he pulled back she watched his lips as he spoke. "Word around the castle is that no one knows what Bookworm Granger is really like, other than Potter and Weasley." His voice was soft and deep. "No one knows if she's…" He stopped shyly almost, brushing his lips against hers again. She briefly followed him as he pulled back out of her reach, but instead settled back against the wall again. "Intimate." She met his eyes.**

**Hermione felt as if part of normality clicked into place. Why had he said that? She moved so that she was sitting, supporting herself, and looked at Draco quizzically. "Is…" A question formed. "Is that what this is?" She asked retrieving the ends of her halter ties and pulling them around her neck. "To see if you can get Granger to prove if she's let anyone get that far before or not for your gossip hounds?" Anger began to spark above the previous sensations, and she closed her knees between them.**

…**Flashback Pause!…**

**(readers: aw she's such a b***h!)**

**(me: Thank you! Xo-xo!)**

**Ginny gaped at her best friend. Hermione waited patiently for her to speak. Anything at all. Any question. If she had to, she would make Ginny make an unbreakable vow to never speak a word of it to anyone but her. She knew how to, thanks to someone. (-cough-Draco-cough-)**

**Ginny finally gathered herself. "With Malfoy?" Her laughter made Hermione smile and raise her hand to her nose to cover her blush. "You've got to be joking? Hermione, are you sure the butter beer and snappers weren't make you **_**think**_** the boy you were with, was Malfoy?"**

**Hermione shook her head. "Oh no," She laughed - secretly in joy of the fact that - and still smiling she said, "It was Malfoy alright. Will you let me save some of the excitement?" Hermione begged. "You don't understand how long I've been wanting to tell someone, and you swear you won't tell a single soul?"**

**Ginny rolled her eyes, finding the friend in her and becoming a little more serious. "Hermione," She shook her head. "Look I'm your best friend," She laughed. "Play by play of each other's personal **_**tell-no-one's**_** is honored tradition. Sacred oath of the sisterhood;" She raised her wand and took Hermione's hand with her free hand. "Hear all, tell none but one." Ginny smiled at the blue ringlets that appeared around each of their wrists. The shined bright for a few moments and then vanished.**

**Hermione examined her wrist. "What was that?"**

"**Promise Bangles. George help me whip them up last summer." She smiled broadly. "I've been waiting ages to use them."**

"**What do they do?" Hermione asked.**

"**They work like an unbreakable vow, only they don't kill you if you fail to keep them. They're promises. If a conversation arises about the promise I made not to talk about this to anyone but you, I'll receive a reminder and your ring will glow and warm up noticeably. Telling you I avoided the conversation. If you get a noticeable shock then I failed to keep my promise and the ring breaks."**

**Hermione nodded in approval. "Clever Ginny."**

"**Thank you." Ginny proudly bounced in place for a moment. "Now, detail for detail," She waved Hermione on.**

**Shaking her head and laughing, Hermione leaned back on her arms and kept going.**

…**Flashback Continues…**

**Draco caught her by the waist as she made to push off from the table. "No, Hermione, it's not." She met his eyes, her sudden anger dulling at the sight of the stunned hurt she saw there.**

**He was, and always had been, an enemy. **_**Then why do you want to just listen and…**_** She mentally batted at the thought, trying to clear it before it had time to finish. **_**This is Malfoy. You are dating Ron! It's already gone too far!**_** Finally she asked, "Then what is it, Malfoy?" She steadied her voice and didn't back down. She couldn't.**

**He looked at a loss for a moment, his hold on her waist relaxing. He closed his eyes for a minute, and Hermione debated trying to move from the table again. "I'm not good with words." He finally chose, opening his eyes. "But if it'll take words then…the best I can give you is asking you this; what did you observe from what I showed you?"**

**She had observed closely each and every move he'd displayed while they'd danced, and he hadn't been a grouping maniac like most men would have. At least not until they'd gotten into the V.I.P. cozy. Still he had stopped, which was probably a better idea for the both of them.**

**After realizing he was still watching her, Hermione batted her eyes a few times. "Only by getting this far do I believe it all leads up to you pushing it further, and spreading it around Hogwarts like wild fire." She said almost sadly shaking her head.**

**He shook his head. "No." He said softly. "This is nothing like that."**

"**Then prove it to me Draco." She shook her head, disbelief beginning to cloud her evenings judgments, starting to sober her.**

**Taking a shallow breath in, Draco closed his eyes and let it back out. Hermione was surprised to see a shine of determination in his eyes before he kissed her again. She began to tingle from her head to her toes, and what little sobriety she had gained, was lost within the breathtaking feeling that stole her ability to breath. The wall was her savior from the falling sensation she began to have, and she wrapped her arms around Draco to keep the kiss from breaking. He easily caught his weight from falling on her with a hand against the wall.**

**The kiss felt like a wild fire to Hermione, and it gave life back to the tingling sensations Draco's free hand caused as it slid up her lower back under her shirt. The sweet on her back made his touch linger longer, and her body burned with even more rapt anticipation. He pushed back off the wall and picked her up to move her onto the loveseat. His kiss was more tedious teasing as he rocked his hips against hers.**

**She caught the third button down on his shirt with her fingers and pulled him deeper into the kiss. She slipped her nail into the button hole, and released it so that his shirt opened more, revealing his chest. He groaned, grinding his hips slightly against hers. Sensitive sensations caused Hermione to arch her back against him and stifle back a moan by biting her lip. Draco kissed the raw mark when she sat up to meet his lips with hers.**

**In the back of her mind Hermione noted her lips were tingling uncontrollably, as were other sensitive nerves. Draco massaged one of them through her shirt with the palm of one hand, and the other tugged his belt from around his waist in one swift motion and it vanished into the darkness of the rest of the room.**

**His thumb slipped under the strap of her halter and slid down and around the swell of her breast until it was exposed to him. He once again took her nipple between his fingers, rolling it and pinching slightly. Hermione's eyes rolled, and he smiled in the starts of satisfaction.**

**He startled her with his fingers, slowly pushing them inside of her. She bit tenderly on the tip of her own knuckle, and he released her breast long enough to pull her hand away from her mouth. She met his eyes and slid her hand, instead, into his hair gently as he began his gentle stroking again.**

**She panted and resisted the urge to shake with all her might. "Draco." She half panted and half moaned out his name as she caught his hand, stilling his motions.**

**A triumphant and sly smirk found it's way onto his face as he kissed her, reaching between them and undoing his pants. Already trembling from their experience, Hermione watched him settle with one knee on the loveseat, and the other leg bracing them to stay on the loveseat.**

**Heart in her throat, Hermione closed her eyes as he pressed his length inside of her. She had been with Ron, once, but it hadn't felt the same way as it did now. Draco moaned and pulled out slightly, causing Hermione to twist her hips slightly in surprise. Her moan drew his gaze and their eyes locked. He placed one hand on the back of the couch, and the other at her waist just under the edge of the cushion.**

**He rocked his hips, just a little, and Hermione closed her eyes and sucked in a breath that became a startled yelp of a moan. Draco shook as her eyes refocused and met his again. She reached between them for his shirt, and began to unbutton the remaining buttons. As she did this his moved his hips slowly, bringing whimpers that she poorly tried to hold in.**

**When his shirt fell open, and his chest was bare to her she ran her hands across his shoulders and chest. Draco quickened the motion of his hips, and she arched her back off the loveseat. He tugged the edge of a small, yet plump, pillow underneath her back, and she relaxed onto it.**

**He picked up a little quicker pace and Hermione couldn't keep her eyes in focus. Wave after wave of intense pleasure seemed to set her every nerve on fire. Draco pulled out, a moan rumbling in his chest as he held it in, and held Hermione close to him as she shook with her own climax.**

**Eyes closed, and foreheads pressed together, they relearned how to breath again. Hermione opened her eyes first, just as Draco quickly made himself more appropriate enough to zip his pants, adjusted her shirt, panties, and skirt. His eyes darted to the door and he quickly kissed Hermione, never moving from on top of her.**

"**Hey you two!" A gruff old wizards voice sliced the air causing Hermione to jump nearly off the arm of the loveseat. "You can't be doing things like that in here!"**

**Draco stood, straightened his shirt and belt, which Hermione wonder how he'd retrieved, and turned to face the squat and bald wizard in the doorway. "Sorry sir, entirely my fault, won't happen again." He crooned in a, professionally convincing, business like tone. "We've both probably had one too many. I'll cut my tab for the night."**

**The wizard scoffed at him, took the gold he offered and nodded in thanks when Draco told him there wouldn't be any need to bring him change. Hermione stared at Draco throughout the whole ordeal, unsure if what had just happened had been a dream. She'd passed out here after sitting on the loveseat when she came from the ladies room. Her mind was playing tricks on her.**

"**Granger?" Draco came back into her line of focus, and she smiled at him a little. "Are you alright?"**

**She nodded. "Trying to decide if I am dreaming." She confessed, allowing him to help her get her feet on the floor.**

**Without warning he pulled her against him, his hands resting gently on her waist. She wondered if it was her opening as an option to pull back. For a second she considered it desperately, until she met his eyes.**

**He was quizzical, "Are you telling me, that after **_**that**_**," he motioned to the loveseat at their side. "You think you're dreaming?"**

**She touched her fingertips to her temples for a moment. "I think I've had one to many butter beers."**

"**Not likely, had to have been the snappers." Draco teased tilting her chin up so that she met his eyes.**

"**You were keeping up?" She asked, seeing the amusement playing in his returned gaze.**

"**I figured you were use to drinking like that. I checked after we first bumped into one another." He smiled, the amusement in a very simple smile, making him seem much older than she knew him to be.**

"**Use words Draco…I just can't wrap my head around this right now." Hermione's frustration spilled over, but her voice remained calm, and a small smile accompanied her words.**

**She started buttoning up his shirt, to distract herself. As she flipped the last button into place, he tilted her chin up again and gave her yet another knee melting kiss.**

**When the kiss broke, he pulled her closer. "If I use words for you Hermione, nothing will be the same anymore."**

"**Tell me Draco, please." She placed her hands on his arms wrapped loosely around her sounders, preparing to pull him off if he didn't tell her this time.**

**He was quiet long enough she made up her mind, but the moment she decided it was like his trigger. "Hermione…I've liked you since the beginning. I want you to know I'm sorry for the pranks and being a jerk. I don't know love," Hermione took in a breath, as if to say something, but he quickly finished before she could. "but it kind of feels like it."**

**She stared dumbstruck at the Slytherin Prince. He stared back, looking like a jumper right after taking the leap. "Draco…" She shook her head. "I can't…" she closed her eyes. "**_**We**_** can't." He leaned his forehead against hers.**

"**Is it Weasley?" He asked coolly after a brief moment of just holding her gently against him.**

**She didn't dare open her eyes, or talk and trust her voice, so she nodded her head. Draco sighed heavily and his hold on her tightened for a second, and he pressed his lips to her temple tenderly as his hold loosened. She looked up at him as he stepped back. He looked a little pained before pulling a quick composure.**

**He looked at her and smiled grimly. "Sorry if this…" He glanced at a couple of pinpointed spots in the cozy. "Messes with that in anyway." He met her eyes again.**

**She rolled her eyes and shook her head, unable to contain a short burst of laughter. "Oh I'm sorry." She covered her mouth and shook her head. "No," She got control of her laughter. "Ronald and I are not…together…at the moment." She informed him, by total accident, because she hadn't intended to do so.**

**This news caused his brows to go up, and she looked at her watch. Almost one thirty. The girls were probably worried about her, she knew they wouldn't leave her there alone, so she wasn't worried about becoming stranded.**

"**At the moment?" He repeated.**

"**Yeah we…had a fight…" She shook her head. "It's stupid really, it's nothing." She kept shaking her head, and crossed her arms, brushing a tickle close to her eye in annoyance.**

"**You don't act like it was nothing."**

"**Draco this isn't about why Ron and I aren't together." She pulled out of his arms, instantly able to think clearly. He watched her curiously.**

"**I'm not lying Hermione." Draco said softly. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't ruin your evening." He didn't meet her eyes again, but he did turn and walk out of the double doors.**

**She watched him vanish into the crowd on the dance floor before she sat on the loveseat and stared at the little four-legged, stool like, table. Nikita found her there a few minutes later and they located Syrin and Violet and darted out of the music and smell of sweating dancers.**

…**End of Flashback…**

"**Well," Ginny teased. "You've definitely told me about a side that I've never heard of, or seen, when it comes to Draco Malfoy."**

**Hermione smiled a little coyly suddenly, staring off behind Ginny. "Yeah…it still feels like a dream." Hermione confessed. "I wish I could give you proof." She glanced back over Ginny's shoulder and it drew her friend's gaze.**

**Malfoy was loping across the lawns, his usual wingmen at his back. The wind picked up and his hair was swept away from his face. He turned his head, spotted Hermione and Ginny watching, and a smile Ginny had never seen crossed his lips before he bowed his head and looked away again.**

"**He smiled!" She looked back at Hermione, who was smiling and now picking at a few blades of grass, her cheeks pink with a blush.**

"**It really happened Ginny." She pushed her best friend to understand. "You call me a lush, but you know I'm not a liar."**

**Ginny looked back over her shoulder towards Malfoy who was headed towards the Quidditch pitch she guessed, and wondered what he had done to her best friend. She'd never really know, considering he wasn't making any affections for Hermione show during their usual encounters.**

"**Come on. I'm sure the match will be starting soon." She and Hermione gathered their blankets and things and raced back towards the castle to prepare for the Quidditch game about to start shortly.**

…

_**BLAM! **_**One shot over and done with, my heart is content lol! I hope you all enjoyed, I just had to have a different outlet and while I was listening to that play list I was talking about, for some ODD reason, a Draco and Hermione pairing scene cut into my head SO, I fulfilled something lol. It is unfortunately a one-shot, unless YOU, my loving fans, wish for me to add more once I finish The Half-Blood Vampress. Because now I'm jumping back on the ball and **_**finishing**_** my master piece. Let me know! I'd love your reviews! TTFN!**

**-DistorterOfIncubusDreams**


	2. Important for my Reviewers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this wonderful J.K. Rowling series, Harry Potter and the rest belong to her.**

**A/N: I know that these aren't one hundred percent allowed **_**BUT **_**I have to say: WAHOO! You guys liked it! Lol Awesome -Kirby dance- But sadly I will not add anymore chapters to this story until The Half-Blood Vampress is close to completion, and I know it looks like it's going to be long, and I **_**did**_** say it was going to be as much of a master piece as the best of abilities will allow. Now if you haven't read The Half-Blood Vampress, **_**please**_** do so I am always looking forward to new followers and I plan on making an update to it every Friday. I really appreciate the heads up that this one-shot can be extended though because, wonderfully, I have figured out a way to keep it going. It is summer in the first part, so that also means it is close to the Golden Trio, and Slytherin Prince's graduation. Now J.K. ended it with a war, you notice I have totally over looked the war, meaning Voldemort is still on the prowl to take out our favorite team. Don't turn your back on it, because soon there will be more to come! Thank you all for your support!**

**-The **_**DistorterOfIncubusDreams**_


End file.
